


What makes a family.

by Spacesword16



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Family Fluff, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving news that her cousin Keiko was killed in a freak accident that claimed the lives of ten others Setsuna finds herself (and her housemates) trying to raise a grief-stricken eight-year-old Hotaru Tomoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What makes a family?

Chapter One

 

 

Haruka had been at work when the call came for her to return home as soon as possible, the urgency in her lover’s voice compelling her to leave right before her lunch break with the promise that she would work double over the next few days to make up for the quarter shift.

 

 

I hope something didn’t happen.

 

She thought as she sped down the highway toward the large victorian house that she shared with her lover and their best friend. 

 

As she turned into the drive she noticed a black cadillac parked in her usual spot.

 

What the hell?

 

She wondered, pulling alongside it and putting it into park.

 

 

 

As soon as she walked into the door she was met by Michiru, who pulled her to the side.

 

“Haruka, we didn’t want to make any large changes without consulting you first but do you remember Setsuna’s cousin  Keiko?” 

 

The aqua haired girl asked, her voice almost too low for even Haruka to hear.

 

“What about her?” The blonde responded, her voice just as low as her brow knitted in confusion at how her lover was acting.

 

“Both Souichi and Keiko were killed earlier today in an accident. Their eight year old daughter was left with no other relatives besides Setsuna….” 

 

 

Michiru trailed off, seemingly almost unsure of how to even bring this up in conversation with the blonde who only sighed.

 

“Then there is no choice is there? The kid deserves to be with family and I have heard enough horror stories about the foster system to know that I wouldn’t want that for a child.” Haruka responded.

 

 

Haruka felt her heart ache as she walked into the living room, noticing that a small girl dressed in a dark green school uniform sat on the window seat; head hung and face shielded by a wall of shoulder length black hair.

 

“Have you talked to her?” Setsuna asked as soon as she noticed that they had entered.

 

“Yes and we’ve decided that it would be best if you did gain custody of the girl.” Michiru answered, her voice low and smooth as if she didn’t want to cause Hotaru even more pain by reminding her of the events of earlier that day.

 

Haruka’s eyes never left the eight year old, who hadn’t so much as looked up as the adults talked.

 

Poor kid, she lost everything at such a young age.

 

As the more conversation turned more serious Setsuna, Michiru and the social worker moved to the kitchen leaving Haruka in the parlor with Hotaru.

 

Walking into the kitchen Haruka removed two bottles of Ramune from the fridge before returning to the living room.

 

“Here, I know you probably don’t feel like it but I hate eating in front of people.” she said softly, only to find herself almost being knocked over by the little girl who suddenly clung to her.

 

Haruka almost instantly knelt down, wrapping her arms around the girl.

 

Haruka wasn’t sure what to say to the child or even if she had any right to say anything at all. However when the little girl clung to her, crying into the jacket that she had on Haruka was sure that she wasn’t going to just let the child grieve alone.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

What makes a family

Chapter Two

 

Hotaru pushed the food around on her plate, barely eating any of it.

 

“You need to try to eat something.” 

 

Setsuna advised, earning a mute nod from the child.

 

Exchanging a concerned look with Michiru, Setsuna returned to her own meal trying to not make too big of a fuss out of the child, especailly since it was understandable that the child would be feeling an array of things.

 

“Hotaru-Chan, can you at least try to finish your drink? We won’t force you to eat.” Michiru stated, noticing how the girl made eye contact with her before nodding again.

 

I wish there was some way for us to help her. 

 

The aqua haired girl thought just as Haruka stood up uruptly.

 

“I need to clear my head...I’ll be back in an hour.” the blonde stated before leaving.

 

 

 

Later that night Michiru couldn’t sleep, her thoughts clouded over by images of the withdrawn young girl that was currently sleeping in the guest room. She couldn’t imagine how Hotaru must feel, losing both of her parents in the same day and then being thrust into a house with three people that she didn’t even know. 

 

Sighing, the aqua haired teen got out of bed, earning a grunted murmur from Haruka who turned over to face her.

 

“Something wrong?” 

 

The blonde asked, voice husky from sleep.

 

“No, just can’t sleep. Go back to sleep love.” 

 

Michiru answered with a sigh as she headed toward the door.

 

She knew that Setsuna wouldn’t be asleep however she also knew that her friend secluded herself to grieve and wouldn’t be much use for the next week or so.

 

 

As she walked downstairs she heard the soft noise of the Tv, causing her to pause.

 

“You couldn’t sleep either, huh?” 

 

She asked, noticing how the child stiffened.

 

“Sorry, I just...I can’t believe it.” 

 

Hotaru whispered as Michiru took a seat beside of her.

 

“There’s no need to apologize.”

 

Michiru replied with a sigh as she slowly put an arm around the girl’s side, only to feel her lean against her.

 

“If I had stayed home…” Hotaru began, her voice quivering.

 

“Hey now...Look at me. This isn’t your fault, sometimes bad things happen to good people and no one knows why. But it’s not your fault, you’re not the one who caused that explosion.” 

 

Michiru stated, just as Hotaru dissolved into tears.

 

Hotaru buried her face against Michiru’s side, her whole body shaking violently. Michiru pulled the child unto her lap, letting her cry into her chest.

 

“I’m so sorry…” Hotaru sniffled as she pulled away, wiping at her wet face with the back of her hands.

 

“Stop apologizing sweetheart, it’s not good to keep emotions bottled up inside.” The older girl responded lightly, using the sleeve of her robe to dry the child’s face.

 

“If you need anything at all, no matter how small it seems I want you to come to any one of us.” she added.

 

 

Haruka lay awake, staring up at the ceiling as she listened to the sound of the Tv float up the stairs. Sighing she finally got out of bed, making her way out of the room.

 

 

Once downstairs Haruka paused, smiling slightly as she noticed that Hotaru was seated on Michiru’s lap, eyes closed.

 

“Is she alright?” 

 

 

Haruka asked, earning a nod.

 

“Yes, but she has cried herself to sleep.” 

 

Michiru answered with a sigh as Haruka sat down beside them.

 

“You know, tomorrow we should take her someone and do something fun. Setsuna is going to be busy planning the funerals and we could use that time to try and get Hotaru to eat something.” Haruka stated, earning a nod.

 

“It may be a good idea to let her get away from it all for some time. Poor girl is blaming herself.” 

Michiru replied, earning a look from Haruka.

 

“I hate that someone so little is going through this.” Haruka said, reaching over and gently stroking the little girl’s hair.

 

“I know Haruka, I don’t like it either.” Michiru responded softly before adding “but we just need to focus on helping her through this and giving her the best life possible.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Hotaru woke up to find herself tucked beneath the thick covers of the spare bedroom. For a moment she was confused at where she was until she remembered what had happened the day before and she had to bite back the emotions that rose inside of her.

 

Quickly changing out of the pajamas that she had brought and into one of the few outfits that she had managed to grab from her former home. 

 

Haruka was cooking breakfast when she entered the kitchen, smiling as soon as she saw the girl.

 

“Good morning. How did you sleep?” 

 

The blonde asked cheerfully, earning a scowl from Setsuna who sat at the counter.

 

“Good morning Tenou-San…I slept okay.” 

 

The child responded, earning an eyeroll from the blonde.

 

“Hotaru, don’t be so formal.” she retorted, a mock scowl on her face though her tone caused Setsuna to groan.

 

“Seriously Haruka, I have a headache.” the long haired woman stated, though she smiled when Hotaru took a seat beside her.

 

“Haruka’s being silly this morning, ignore her.” Setsuna stated, her own tone light despite how moody she seemed toward Haruka.

 

“Hey! Excuse me for being a morning person! At least I didn’t act like a souse last night!” 

 

Haruka retorted, earning a scoff from the green haired woman.

 

“How do you even know the meaning of that word? One would think that your pea sized brain wouldn’t comprehend fourteenth century slang.”

 

 

Hotaru couldn’t help the giggle that escaped past her lips as she listened to them banter.

 

“Real mature you two, Haruka...watch what you’re doing before you scorch another skillet.” Michiru stated as she walked into the room, taking a seat on the opposite side of Hotaru.

 

 

 

As soon as breakfast was over Setsuna disappeared upstairs with the cordless phone, saying 

 

that she needed to make some calls before she left for business.

“Haruka and I were talking last night, Hotaru and we figured that since you were going to live here with us that you should have your room decorated how you want and have your own things.”

 

By the way that Hotaru’s eyes widened it was obvious to them that she didn’t expect this.

 

“You don’t have to do that.” the child began, only to be cut off by Michiru who just responded.

 

“Hey, you need your own things just like everyone else and besides, it’ll get boring here if you don’t.” 

 

 

 

Haruka leaned against the shopping cart as she waited on Michiru and Hotaru to get done with clothes shopping, checking her phone every once in a while to see if Setsuna had ever responded to her question of if she wanted to meet them for lunch.

 

Looking back down at her phone she saw that Hotaru was laughing as Michiru held up brown and yellow checked summer dress, though what she was saying was lost to Haruka.

 

At least Michiru can cheer her up, at least for a little while. 

 

Haruka thought, remembering the night before how the child had clung to her for around an hour, ignoring the irritated comments from the social worker who had came in to see what was wrong. 

SIghing she slowly walked over to where they were, chuckling as Hotaru backed up against her.

 

“Easy there, I don’t want to run you over.” she stated, glad to see that the child seemed to be energetic for the moment, though she caught the hint of some dark emotion flicker across the girl’s face for a moment.

 

“What do you think about this?” Michiru asked, holding up a purple and yellow shirt.

 

“It looks like a peacock threw up on it.” Haruka responded, earning a giggle from both of them.

 

“You should have seen the green and pink one on the other rack.” Hotaru stated, taking Haruka’s hand.

 

Haruka was almost taken aback by this but smiled slightly as she pushed the cart along with her free hand. 

 

As they neared the electronics section Haruka froze, seeing what was on the news.

 

“Hey, Hotaru. Why don’t we go get ice cream and let Michiru finish shopping then afterward we’ll 

 

get you some toys.” Haruka suggested, distracting the girl from seeing the screens.

 

Michiru cast the blonde a confused look, through realization dawned on her.

 

“I’ll buy all this and take it to the car then I’ll meet you.” Michiru agreed.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Just how much sugar did you let her eat in the span of two hours?” Setsuna asked, watching in amusement as Michiru attempted to keep up with the hyper eight year old.

 

“She’s only had an ice cream before we finished shopping, though if she reacts like that I am never giving her chocolate again.” Haruka responded earning a chuckle from the woman.

 

“To be honest I’d rather see this out of her than how down she was last night. I know it’s hard for her to understand but she barely ate last night...I was beginning to worry.” Setsuna admitted as she leaned back onto the bench.

 

“Did they find out what caused the explosion?” Haruka asked, turning her attention toward her friend.

 

“No. But the investigator blames some kind of reactor they were working on. Though what it was or how it happen is still unknown.” Setsuna answered, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose as if to stave off the headache she felt coming on.

 

“Are you okay? I know you and Keiko were close.” the blonde asked, resting a hand on the taller woman’s arm.

 

“Yeah, it just brings back a lot of memories about my parents and  that  I do not want to talk about.” Setsuna answered simply, offering her friend a small smile though it didn’t reach her eyes.

 

“Hey, I’ve known you long enough to know better than to ask. Besides, we can’t dwell on the past right now, we have Hotaru to worry about. At least until the funerals is over.” Haruka replied, leaning back once more as she turned her gaze back to the little girl.

 

 

Setsuna nodded before saying 

 

“Michiru told me about you acting as a decoy when you walked past the TVs. Why on earth would they want to broadcast the fire department bringing out bodybags is beyond me, especially in a store like that. ” 

 

Haruka groaned as she hunched forward, putting her head in her hands.

 

“She’s a little girl, Setsuna. She knows her parents died, she doesn’t need to see bodies hauled out of rubble.” 

 

Setsuna put an arm around the slightly younger girl then, a knowing look coming over her face.

 

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting odd since lunch.” she questioned gingerly, earning a sigh 

 

from Haruka.

 

“Remember that car crash back last year? Yeah, I saw the body being removed from the blaze.” Haruka responded, shuddering.

 

“You told us….” Setsuna began, narrowing her eyes at Haruka who sighed.

 

“I know I lied to you but I was already scheduled to see a shrink because of mandatory who-ha, I didn’t want you two to worry about me too.” Haruka answered, earning a sigh.

 

“I understand.” 

 

Haruka sighed at the woman’s response before saying “at least I was an adult….or well….old enough to know how to deal with it, Hotaru is too young.” 

 

“I know, but we’ll help her through this. It may be tough because she’s so young and feeling too much at once but we will make it through.” Setsuna assured, nudging Haruka a bit before adding teasing

 

“If you don’t Overdose her on sweets first.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka groaned as she fell back onto the bed, earning a glare from Michiru.

 

“You act like you had to run after her in the park all afternoon.” Michiru commented, earning a sigh.

 

“Well  _ you  _ didn’t try to get her to take a bath and go to bed. She’s a good kid, just really hates bedtime.” Haruka stated with a chuckle before adding “You don’t think she has nightmares do you? About what happened?” 

 

Turning onto her side to face her lover, Haruka saw the worry that came over the aqua haired beauty’s face before it was quickly masked by a neutral look.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe it would be a good idea to talk to her about it tomorrow.” Michiru replied before sighing and turning her eyes upon the ceiling.

 

“Setsuna wants to tell Hotaru about the funeral tomorrow. I am worried about both of them.” 

 

She added, feeling her lover’s hand gripping her own.

 

“I am too, Michi. But that just means we have to be here for them no matter the cost.” 

  
  
  


Setsuna found it hard to sleep as she thought about how she would talk to the child when she heard a knock come at her door, causing her to sigh as she got up to open the door, only to find Hotaru standing in the doorway looking sheepish.

 

“Can’t sleep either huh?” she asked, earning a nod.

 

“Come on, I’ll fix us some hot chocolate. Haruka swears that it helps her sleep.” 

 

Setsuna replied, noticing the tears stains on the little girl’s face as she knelt down and picked the child up.

 

“What’s wrong Taru-Chan?” 

  
  


Almost instantly Hotaru buried her face in the crook of Setsuna’s neck.

 

“I miss my Mama, why did they have to go? Was it something I did?” 

 

The child sobbed, earning a sigh.

 

“Oh heavens no! Hotaru, there is nothing on this earth that you could do that would cause this. It was just an bad accident honey, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Things like this happen and it may not be fair but it happens.” 

 

Setsuna sighed, rocking the child slightly as she carried her over to the bed and let her cry into her, just offering silent comfort by holding her.

 

When Hotaru calmed down Setsuna asked softly.

 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

 

The little girl sniffled and asked in a trembling voice

 

“Did it hurt them? I….The lady told me what happened.” 

  
  


Setsuna felt her breath hitch as she heard the child’s question and never did she ever have the urge to strangle someone the same way that she did in that moment .

 

“They were close to the blast….it was instant.” 

 

She answered, closing her eyes to try to hold in her own emotions.

 

“So it wasn’t the fire?” 

 

Setsuna sighed then, not knowing how to answer that.

 

“Hotaru….The explosion caused the fire. But….It wasn’t the fire that killed them.” 

 

She sighed, wishing that she didn’t sound so callous as she said that because, after all she was talking to a little girl who probably didn’t completely grasp the concept of death.

 

They sat in silence for some time, Hotaru just clinging to Setsuna. However after a few minutes she looked up at the woman and asked 

 

“I’m not going to an orphanage am I?”

 

Setsuna sighed then and ruffled the girl’s hair.

 

“Don’t even worry about that. We care too much about you already!”

  
  
  


“Setsuna-San? Can I stay with you tonight? It’s kinda scary in my room.” 

 

The child asked, rubbing at her eyes.

 

“Of course but why is your room scary?” 

 

Setsuna replied softly, stroking the little girl’s hair.

 

“Too dark.” 

 

Setsuna relaxed when she heard this.

 

“We’ll fix that tomorrow but if  _ anything  _ at all scares you, you come to either me, Haruka or Michiru. Don’t ever be afraid to talk to us, about anything.” 

  
  



End file.
